


Christmas Wrapping

by msgilliana



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, MSR, Pregnancy, Wrapping Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28302969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msgilliana/pseuds/msgilliana
Summary: 25 Days Christmas Day 24: Red
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45
Collections: bisexualreina and msgilliana’s 25 days of ficmas





	Christmas Wrapping

**Author's Note:**

> The penultimate fic for Ficmas 🥲

A sea of red, green, and silver flooded Mulder and Scully’s bed. Scully was sweating, her hair tied up, damp whispies sticking to her neck as the scissors sliced across the wrapping paper. 

“Scully, are you sure you should be doing this?” Mulder asked, apprehensive. 

He was met with narrow eyes as she huffed, annoyed. 

“I just meant…” he held his hands in surrender. 

“I’m _fine_ , Mulder. If you’d taken some initiative and helped, maybe I wouldn’t be doing this myself.”

“Okay,” he whispered to himself. 

Scully was just tired and overwhelmed, which was not her fault. He walked over to her, rubbing her shoulders and kissing her neck. 

“I think you need a nice bath to cool you down. You’ve worked hard, and now it’s time to take a break.”

Scully pushed his hands away, taping the paper together. “I _can’t_ take a break. It’s Christmas Eve, in case you haven’t noticed.”

Mulder rubbed her stomach as she huffed again, not wanting him in the way. Her pregnancy had taken its toll in more ways than one. She was in her fourth month, but the emesis hadn’t wavered, spending more time in the bathroom in the last two months than she felt she had in the past year. He couldn’t fault her for not being as cheery as the average person this time of year. Scully hated that she couldn’t work as much as her partner, having to bolt to the restroom at least once an hour, spending upwards of twenty minutes at a time emptying her stomach. 

“Scully, please…” Mulder pleased, to no avail. 

He heard a rip, followed by her tears. “What’s wrong?” he asked, looking over her shoulder. 

“I ripped the wrapping paper,” she sobbed. “It was the last red paper I had, and it’s too late to go get more.” Her breathing sped up and he knew she was starting to panic. 

Scully was on the verge of hyperventilating, Mulder having to act fast. He wrapped his arms around her, careful to not put pressure on her ever-aching breasts. She turned around and put her head in his chest, dampening his shirt. He rubbed her back, occasionally going _shh, shh,_ in comfort. 

“It’s okay,” he said.

“It’s not,” she cried. “I ruined the wrapping.”

“There’s other colors,” Mulder tried to soothe.

“But red is for Bill. It’s his color.”

“Bill can suck it. I’m worried about _you_ , Scully. You and our baby. Now,” he released himself from her embrace, taking her hand and leading her to the bathroom, “take some time and just relax. I’ll finish the presents.”

“Stay, please. I want you,” she sniffled.

Mulder nodded, helping Scully out of her sweater and jeans. After starting to run the bath, he removed his clothes as she took off her bra and underwear, going to hug her again, this time skin-to-skin.

She sighed, resting her head under his chin. The sound of water running almost lulled her to sleep, but it soon stopped, not registering Mulder had left her standing there until he took her hands and helped her into the bath. They got situated, her back against his chest and his hands cradling their child. 

“This feels nice,” she mentioned, her voice sonorous as she felt sleep try to lay claim to her. 

Mulder grabbed the soap and washed her arms, legs, stomach, and chest. She sighed at the soothing feeling, her eyes fluttering. The baby made her more tired than usual, another unwelcome pregnancy symptom. 

He washed her back, encouraging her to lean forward as the suds formed. There were several knots, and Mulder went to work. Scully’s breathing evened as he ran his large hands across her back, massaging the smooth skin. He washed himself next, then took down her ponytail holder and placed it on the edge of the tub.

As she leaned back into his space, he cupped water into his hands and spent a few minutes getting her hair wet. Reaching for the shampoo bottle, they both chuckled at the noise it made when he squeezed a small amount into his hands. He massaged the shampoo into her scalp, and knew she had fallen asleep. Carefully, her hair was rinsed and conditioned, Mulder doing the same to his hair as she dozed on. 

As much as he wanted to let her rest, they couldn’t stay in the bath forever, so Mulder maneuvered in such a way to get her out of the bath with her body limp from sleep. He carefully wrapped her in a towel and carried her to the couch, placing a blanket over her so she wouldn’t get cold. 

He walked back into the room and finished what she started, saving her from another hormone-induced panic. As he examined the ripped red paper, he chuckled, the tear small enough to be concealed. With more than enough tape, Bill’s present was wrapped, and he went to work on the remaining six gifts for her family. 

X

Scully woke from her slumber and sat up. She didn’t realize she was naked until the towel fell from her body. Covering herself, she slowly walked to the bedroom, yawning. The sight that befell her was beautiful. The presents were all wrapped, Mulder was in bed reading, and her side of the bed had her comfiest pajamas and underwear on her pillow and a plate of chocolate chip cookies and decaf coffee on the nightstand. 

“Mulder,” she gasped in disbelief. 

He closed his book, putting a bookmark in as to not forget his place, and smiled. Scully took the clothes and changed there as Mulder watched. She smiled brightly when she realized he has gotten her a new bra, a size bigger with no wire, but still one she would wear. It was soft and she already knew her breasts would thank him. 

“Thank you,” she teared up again, but this time it was tears of joy.

She climbed into bed, taking the plate and mug once she was settled. Mulder placed an arm around her waist, pulling her to him. 

“Feeling better?” he asked as she took a bit of the cookie. 

“Much,” she answered once she chewed and swallowed. “How long was I asleep?”

“About thirty minutes.”

She let out a breathy laugh. Of course she hadn’t slept long.

“Thank you, Mulder. This is nice,” she said, entwining their legs.

“No thanks required. It’s the least I could do.”

“I just hope my stomach agrees.”

“And I'll be beside you holding your hair if it doesn’t.” He kissed her hair, smelling of lavender and sandalwood. “I love you, Scully.”

“I love you too, Mulder.”


End file.
